One Punch Man And Dragon Ball Super Crossover!
by NewScapeProFan
Summary: Vegeta summons Shenron to send him to a different universe so he could fight stronger people and creatures. What happens if he meets One Punch Man?


This is a One Punch Man and DBZ crossover. I am planning on shipping, but thats for you to find out. I do not own OPM or DBZ, they both are owned by the original owners!

Vegeta. He has many things in common with the esper, Tatsumaki, He's arrogant, cocky, loud mouth, but unusally can be a

soft hearted person. After training a lot with Goku, he achieved a form called Super Saiyan Blue. Before that,

after training and lots of rage, Vegeta fianlly achieved his dream, being a Super Saiyan. He was known to be always behind

Goku, or by his real saiyan name, Kakarot. Vegeta trained so hard to surpass him, but Kakarrot always surpassed him anyway.

Vegeta wanted to find another place to fight. So he decided to wish himself to another universe to see how strong the people and monsters are.

Vegeta woke up and looked around an abandoned city. "What the hell. I told Shenron a place to fight, not a place to be bored outta my mind!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta was welcomed to a green haired girl that was floating. "What the hell are you doing here? The hero association is patrolling this area, citizen you must evacuate."

The girl said, sounding annoyed. "I don't take orders from a brat!" Vegeta yelled. "Exscuse me? Don't talk to a Class S hero!" The girl said.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Im the Prince Of All Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled, as He got up and powered up his ki, causing Tatsumaki to be shocked at the power.

As She saw Vegeta's hair from black to Yellow, as the Saiyan said, "What's wrong, did your confidence wear out?"

"Hmph..." Tats said, flying to the other side. Tatsumaki knew he was already stronger than her, but she knew she doesn't want to lose to a disrespectful citizen.

Tatsumaki returned to the other city as she then saw the same Saiyan. Instead he was actually flying up to a building and standing. "Uh Sir, I don't think you should be on here, you can terribly hurt yourself, you must be more dumb than a child."

"Grr..SHUT UP!" Vegeta said. "I am the Prince Of All Saiyans, NOW SHUT UP OR YOU'LL REGRET BEING HERE!" Tatsumaki had enough of this person. She used her powers to throw a huge boulder at Vegeta. Vegeta simply let it hit him.

The smoke and dust covered him, but Tatsumaki was talking about how he is so weak. Then the smoke disappeared, showing Vegeta was still standing. "Was that all?" Vegeta said.

Tatsumaki was shocked that he was even standing and even talking. Until she saw him disappear and realize he was behind her. "Goodnight." Vegeta tapped her neck and she fell to the ground.

Vegeta knew he couldn't let her just do that so he went to the ground ad caught her in his arms. Vegeta placed her down and left. Vegeta found an Udon Place, which he found interesting since he was kind of hungry.

He ate very slowly, not trying to lose his appetite. Vegeta ordered spicy, vegetable, meat, beef, and even Pho noodle. He paid the bill with Zeni (Zeni is basically Yen Toriyama stated)

He then started to hear screaming and children crying. He saw a huge monster that was terrorizing the city. He decided he wanted a good fight so he turned Super Saiyan and flew to the monster

He saw many heroes on the floor, Pri Pri, Metal Bat, etc. He punched the Monster through a mountain, as the monster got up. Vegeta kneed the monster back down the ground, repeatally punching and kicking him on the floor. Making the monster to be obliterated.

"Not even 20% of my power...pathetic." Vegeta said, returning to his base form. A bald man, a cyborg, and the same girl, Tatsumaki arrived right when Vegeta killed the monster.

"Wheres the monster?" Saitama said. Genos scanned the place and saw Vegeta. "That human up there, he's not a hero but he turned the monster into ashes..." Vegeta saw them and he floated down. "Im guessing your also part of those heroes." Genos wondered in his head, "What if he might as strong or maybe STRONGER than master..."

"I wasn't even going at 15% of my actual power, the monsters here are weaker than I thought..." Vegeta said. Vegeta noticed the girl, Tatsumaki was the same girl he fought earlier. Tatsumaki simply looked away with a slightly reddended face when she saw Vegeta. "Sorry we're being rude, Im Genos, this is my master Saitama, and this girl is Tatsumaki."

Tatsumaki looked furious, "HOW THE HELL DID HE TURN THE CREATURE INTO ASHES, THE CREATURE DESTROYED BASICALLY ALL OF S CLASS HEROES!" Tatsumaki yelled, "Im a proud Saiyan warrior, I don't stop at all, I do whatever it takes to train and become the best." Vegeta said, getting a flash back of his first fight with Goku.

Tatsumaki then blushed red, "Oh.." She then looked away as she grunted, "Cant believe he's stronger than all of us..." Saitama then realized, maybe Vegeta could maybe put up a great fight with him. "So what's your name pal?" Saitama said. "Vegeta."

"Well Vegeta, In all my life I was looking for a guy who can challenge me, can you maybe spar with me?" Saitama asked. Genos and Tatsumaki looked at Saitama with a YOUR GOING TO MURDER HIM kind of look. "Sure, It's also why I came here as well..." Vegeta and Saitama both smiling.


End file.
